


One Day at a Time

by aPlaugeOnAllYourFandoms



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Lilith Redemption, Time Travel, but she has to earn it!, younger lilith and eda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aPlaugeOnAllYourFandoms/pseuds/aPlaugeOnAllYourFandoms
Summary: When Luz brings home a Time-Twister, a device that allows one to travel to the past, Luz, Eda, and Lilith set out on an adventure set in the past.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne
Kudos: 40





	One Day at a Time

Eda Clawthorwne sat on her sofa, bored out of her mind. She fiddled with the gem on her chest-still empty, and tried to do magic- still not working. For a full minute, her hand circled the air, only to have nothing happen. Eda was beginning to feel bad for herself, when suddenly Hooty started talking, which was never a good thing.  
“Oh boy,” Hooty started, “Luz and King are back! Where’d you go? Tell me allllllllllll about it! I could listen for hours. I'm a good listen- hey!”  
Hooty, well, hooted, as King shut the door with a start.  
“Let’s find a new house,” the King of Demons said, “Any house, anywhere, let’s just leave.”  
“You’ve hurt my feelings,” Hooty cooed in a strangely upbeat tone of voice.  
“Nah,” Eda replied, “I built this house myself... by cheating and breaking labor laws, but still. We’re staying”  
King let off a soft nyeh and stormed away in a manner that can only be described as cute.  
“Hey, Eda,” the cheerful voice of Luz the human said, “I gotcha something!”  
Eda smiled. She did like things. She held out her hand, and was shocked when Luz put in it a Time-Twister.  
“Woah!,” Eda started, “Where’d you get one of these?”  
“They were selling them at the market,” Luz said, sitting down on the couch as Eda moved to give her space, “Why? Are they valuable? I just got one because they were shiny.”  
“Well,” Eda said, “They are shiny. I’ll give you that. But they’re also powerful. I could do anything with one of these I can-”  
“Absolutely not,” called a voice from the doorway.  
Eda turned around to see Lilith standing with her arms crossed- disapproving.  
“Edalyn, Time-Twisters are banned. You know this. One mistake, one change in the past, and the whole future changes too!”  
“Eck,” Eda emoted, “miss goody goody two shoes is right.”  
The mood dimed with everyone but Lilith upset. Lilith was just glad her sister understood.  
“That’s why we won’t mess with anything!” Eda declared.  
“Hooray,” Luz cheered.  
Lilith facepalmed.

“Are you sure you want to come with,” Eda asked, “because you don’t have to. Luz and I will be fine-”  
“I am coming with, Edayln,” Lilith almost warned. She sighed, “I don’t want you getting in trouble.”  
“Not unless you're the cause?”  
Lilith looked up to see a huge grin on Eda’s face. It amazed her how her sister could grin throughout it all. She was finding everything extremely hard, and she still had her magic! To be Eda- half cursed, hunted, and magicless? Lilith shivered just thinking of it.  
“What, you cold?” Eda joked.  
Lilith almost laughed. It was a lot to be with Eda, to have lost her coveted position, and to be half cursed, but she wasn’t sure she minded it as much as she thought.  
“I’m bringing some of the elixir,” Luz declared.  
“Bring plenty,” Lilith replied.  
“Woah,” Eda objected, “Why plenty? It’s hopefully gonna be easier to control now, now that-”  
“Now that I have it too,” Lilith replied, “Yes, it’ll be easier to control, but there’s two of us now, and we could destroy the past and the future, and-”  
“It’s okay,” Luz interrupted, “I’ll go get more.”  
As Luz ran to fetch more elixir, Lilith looked to the ground. The truth of the matter was that she was scared. Scared of the curse, but also of the past. Of what she’d done. As if reading her mind, Eda put a hand on her sister’s shoulder.  
“You don’t have to come,” Eda softly said.  
“Why, don’t want me around,” Lilith half joked.  
Eda seemed to sense her sister’s hesitation and fears.  
“I’m not saying what you did was okay, Lily, but I am saying I’m glad you’re here.”  
Luz came down the stairs and thrust her hand, holding a bottle of elixir, into the air.  
“Alright,” Eda said, “Let’s go!”  
Eda held out her hand, the Time-Twister in it, and Lilith put her hand on one of the four ends of the Twister.  
“Hey, there’s another handle! Should I ask King if-”  
“No,” Lilith interrupted.  
“Um, okay. Three of us then,” Luz muttered as she put her hand on the third handle. Eda twisted the Time-Twister, and let go of the bottom of the Twister, still holding on to a handle. The three began to grow smaller, as time went backwards. Luz saw herself enter the room, then slowly, the house for the first time, then there was no house.  
“Let go,” Lilith shouted.  
Luz and Eda complied. And the three fell to the ground. Next to them sat the Twister- broken. 

“Why’d we let go?” Luz asked.  
“Yeah,” Eda said, approaching her older sister, “I wanted to see wild magic.”  
“Because I remembered it was a trap,” Lilith said.  
“What?” Luz asked.  
“Care to explain,” Eda said through gritted teeth.  
“My last idea in office. Time-Twisters that stick you in the past and alert the Emperor’s Coven of where you have gone.”  
“And you didn’t remember before this happened, because?” Luz asked  
“I’ve been going through a lot!” Lilith exploded.  
“That’s one reason we let go when we did,” Eda said, putting a hand on Lilith’s shoulder, “what’s the other?”  
“If we were to be caught,” Lilith explained, “I wanted to say goodbye.”  
“To who?” Luz asked.  
“To myself,” Lilith said.  
“What happened to no messing with the timeline?” Eda asked.  
“Well, that was before. This is now,” Lilith said.  
Eda shrugged.  
“Let’s go home, Lilith. And- uh- and Luz.”

They walked through what looked like the Boiling Isles, but also didn’t. It wasn’t that it was younger (only by 20 or so years), but that it was fresher. The air felt alive with chaos, and Luz began to wonder if that was simply because of the look on Eda’s face.  
“We should hide ourselves,” Lilith said.  
“Why,” Eda asked, “No one’s after us here.”  
“Not yet,” Lilith reminded, “But they will be, and also, we don’t want to draw too much attention.”  
“Huh,” Eda asked as she stole from one of the vendors. It was her and Lilith’s favorite booth as a child, some Nerdy role playing game about humans. The vendor sold extension packs, and Eda had just sneakily grabbed one.  
“Give that back!”, Shouted the vendor.  
Okay, maybe not that sneakily.  
“Let’s go,” Eda said as she sprinted off, Luz going after her.  
Lilith sighed and turned to face the vendor.  
“How much for whatever she took?”  
“350,” said the vendor.  
Lilith opened up her wallet, and saw a note that said “Payback for cursing me! Love, Eda”. All her money was gone.  
“On second thought,” Lilith said, and then sprinted towards where Luz and Eda had gone. 

She couldn’t find them in the woods, so Lilith kept walking towards her old house. She kept toying on what to say to herself. She wasn’t sure when they had ended up, only that it was around the time of the curse.  
“Don’t do it… no… You’ll regret it… too ominous… be nice?”, Lilith muttered, so caught up in her thoughts she didn’t notice when she caught up with Eda and Luz.  
“There’s the house,” Eda pointed.  
Sure enough, there was their old house.  
“What’s that in the shed?” Luz asked, pointing to claw marks on the outside of the shed, and something clearly alive and fluffy on the inside, trying to get out.  
“Drat,” Lilith muttered.  
“Oh,” Eda muttered back, “I forgot you three kept me in the shed at first.”  
Lilith turned to apologize, but decided against it. Action spoke louder than words.  
“How do you turn back,” Lilith asked.  
“With the potion,” Eda answered in a tone that said “duh”.  
“How do you get the potion,” Lilith clarified, clearly frustrated.  
“I don’t remember,” Eda replied, “I don’t remember things in owl form.”  
“Luz,” Lilith said, “May I please have a bottle of elixir.”  
“What are you going to do,” Luz asked, handing Lilith the bottle.  
Lilith sighed.  
“The right thing.” 

Lilith sprinted towards the house, elixir in one hand.  
Eda and Luz watched her for a minute or so, before Luz turned to Eda.  
“We should go help her, right”, Luz asked.  
“Eh, probably,” Eda replied.  
They rushed after Lilith, who had already made it to the house. Lilith was tiptoeing around the house to get to the shed without anyone noticing. She was almost there, when she felt a tap on her shoulder and screamed. She turned, but it was simply Eda and Luz.  
“Way to go, Lily,” Eda said, “They definitely heard us now.”  
Lilith wanted to deck her little sister at that moment. Instead, she took one deep breath, and thought about doing it later.  
“Let’s do this quickly,” Lilith said.  
Eda nodded, and the sisters snuck closer to the shed. As Luz started to follow them, she heard a noise from behind.  
“Who are you,” said the voice, “and what are you doing?”  
Luz turned around to see a girl of about 20. She had dark red curly hair, and thick glasses. She pointed a wand at Luz’s chest. While she looked confident, Luz was beginning to see that her knees shook and she had to ground herself to stop them.  
‘“Lilith,” Luz said.  
The girl looked surprised.  
“How do you-” She started, “it doesn’t matter. Back away from my sister.”  
“I will never understand you, Lilith,” Luz said.  
The young girl looked confused, and frightened. Again, her knees began to shake. She took one deep breath and tried to look menacing.  
“I am with the Emperor’s Coven,” she said, “ and I don’t know you. I don’t need your approval. What’s that in your sash?”  
Luz pulled out an elixir.  
“A potion,” Luz said, “that’s going to come in handy later.”  
“Coming out,” warned Eda from within the shed.  
“Not right now,” Luz hissed, before turning to Lilith and smiling.  
“Can’t exactly stay here, she’s about to wake up,” Older Lilith said from the shed.  
“Whose in there?” the younger Lilith asked.  
“Oh, Titan.” The older Litih sighed. 

Inside the shed, a young Edalyn Clawthrone was laying there, eyes closed, with what she imagined would be the worst migraine of her life. Meanwhile, an older Edalyn Clawthorne knew that that wasn’t true. She and Lilith were hiding in one corner of the shed.  
“Let’s just leave,” Eda said.  
“We can’t,” Lilith replied, “I’m outside!”  
“Well, I’m inside!” Eda responded.  
“Can you be a little quieter?,” the young Eda asked.  
Lilith and Eda stopped their bickering to look fondly on the young girl, still in her class uniform, trying to sleep off a headache.  
From inside the shed, they could hear Luz say incredibly loudly,  
“I am opening the shed,” Luz declared, “In one, two, now! Come on, let’s go!”  
Luz began to run, but seeing that no one was following her, stopped.  
Young Lilith stepped into the shed with amazement.  
“Eda!” She said.  
Young Eda simply nodded her head and began to doze off.  
Young Lilith grabbed her sister, and forced her into an embrace.  
“What happened,” Young Eda asked.  
Young Lilith looked away.  
“I don’t know,” She said, “Someone must have cursed you.”  
“Hmpt hmm,” Older Eda coughed.  
Young Lilith turned around to see three very angry faces looking back.  
“What is it?” Young Eda asked, falling back asleep.  
“It’s nothing,” Young Lilith said, before turning to the three behind her, “Can we take this outside and let my sister rest?”

Young Lilith led Luz, Eda, and herself outside of the shed, looking intently at all of them, while they all glared at her.  
“Do I need to inform the Emperor’s Guards about this trespassing,” Young Lilith warned.  
“She’s bluffing,” Older Lilith explained, “She’s a newbie, she has no power with the Guards yet.”  
Young Lilith’s cheeks began to turn red.  
“That’s not true,” Young Lilith said.  
“I’d actually love to meet the Emperor,” Eda teased, “Can you call him right now?”  
Young Lilith began to squirm in rage, and Eda and Luz looked at Older Lilith, as if seeing how far they could push it, but as usual, Lilith had a blank expression.  
“Tell me,” Older Lilith said, “What’s the Emperor’s favorite color?”  
“Green,” Young Lilith blurted out.  
Older Lilith shook her head, before turning behind her and whispering,  
“I have no idea what his favorite color is! What were we? Friends?”  
Luz and Eda burst out laughing, which made Older LIlith laugh, which mad Younger Lilith furious. She turned to go.  
“Wait,” Eda called out, before taking the sash from Luz and handing the elixir’s to Young Lilith, “For your sister. These will help. I also wrote the recipe down.”  
Young Lilith was astonished.  
“Thank you.”  
“What you did was wrong,” Luz said, “But, you’re not a bad person Lilith.”  
Needing to hear that, both Lilith’s tucked a piece of their hair behind their ear.  
“Now how to get home,” Eda muttered, pulling out the broken Time-Twister.  
Young Lilith rolled her eyes, and formed a circle in the air with her finger. The Twister was fixed.  
“Duh!” Eda shouted, “We could have done magic. Well, Lily, you could have.”  
As if understanding who was in front of her, Young Lilith gasped.  
“Great job, Edalyn,” Lilith said, making sure to say Eda’s full name so younger her would get it, “Now let’s go.”  
The three held onto the Twister, and right as they left, Lilith saw the Emperor's Guardsman approaching the younger her. 

“Did we change the present,” Eda asked as they hit the floor.  
Eda and Luz ran around searching for differences, as Lilith held her head.  
“Lily,” Eda finally asked, “What’s wrong? Headache?”  
“We’ve always done that,” Lilith replied.  
“What,” Eda asked.  
“That’s always how you got the potion,” Lilith explained.  
“Then why didn’t you remember that,” Luz asked.  
“Emperor’s Guard,” Eda said, catching on, “You think they erased it from your memory. Well, that sounds like them.”  
“Edalyn,” Lilith said, “I’m sorry for what I did. It was wrong, you don’t have to forgive me, but-”  
“It’s okay, Lily. Well not okay, but, it’s okay,” Eda reassured, “After all, you clearly are as mad at younger you as I am, maybe more! Just, don’t be too hard on yourself, Lily. The past has happened. You’re in the Bad Girl’s Coven now. That’s what matters, right?”  
“So you finally did join a coven,” Lilith teased.  
Eda smirked.  
“I made my own! And I’m glad you’re in it.” Eda said, “Because now the three best witches in the Boiling Isles are gonna take the Emperor down!”  
Lilith laughed.  
“One day at a time, sis, one day at a time.”


End file.
